Se Retrouver
by Bonnie Jackson
Summary: Encore une nouvelle menace sur la Cellule Anti Terroriste. La directrice, Michelle Dessler va devoir faire face aux criminels, et... à son coeur ! Petite fanfic sur le couple TonyMichelle, n'hésitez pas à commenter [terminée]
1. Chapter 1

Se retrouver

Disclaimer: les personnages de la série «24 » ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Amanda et Chris.

Je ne gagne pas d'argent…. Et vous connaissez la suite !

Explications avant de commencer: j'ai basé cette histoire juste après la saison 3 en incluant des éléments de la saison 4, néanmoins, c'est totalement différent.

Disons que c'est ma vision, plus « décalée » des retrouvailles entre Michelle et Tony, sur fond, évidement, de crise terroriste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu des petits rappels pour vous permettre de comprendre

Bonne lecture.

Les pensées sont en italique

----------------------------------------------------------------

CHAP 1

4 ans après l'arrestation de Stephen Sauders et de Tony Almeida pour trahison

Michelle Dessler consulta l'heure: il était 13h15 et le travail était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle observa les agents de la cellule au dessous d'elle, en train de pianoter, lire ou téléphoner.

Un bip caractéristique l'interpella: elle venait de recevoir le rapport de 13 heures sur les activités terroriste ou non de Los Angeles et sa région.

_Rien à signaler, mis à part des bagarres. Parfait._

Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela la Division

----------------------------------

Au même moment, non loin du centre ville de Los Angeles, un homme s'approcha d'un bus à l'arrêt. Il sourit, se baissa et colla quelques chose sous le réservoir d'essence de ce bus. Il se releva, consulta sa montre et sourit: d'ici à la fin de la journée il serait riche… Mais avant il devait passer un coup de téléphone.

----------------------------------

13h35

Le téléphone de Michelle sonna.

- Cellule Anti Terroristes, bureau de Michelle Dessler.

- Mademoiselle Dessler nous venons d'apprendre qu'une explosion à eu lieu il y a quelques minutes…

Après avoir raccrocher, Michelle sortit en trombe de son bureau mais resta en haut des escalier pour une meilleure écoute

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, on vient de m'informer qu'un bus vient d'exploser sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Cependant nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'un accident ou d'un acte terroriste. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, Amanda tu te rends sur place pour récupérer des informations, prendre des photos et tu renvoies le tout. Curtis t'accompagnera

- C'est comme si s'était fait patronne, répondit la principale intéressée.

Tandis qu'Amanda se dirigeais vers la sortie, Michelle continua

- Nous restons en alerte habituelle, mais Edgar, je veux que tu cherches les images satellites de l'accident et que tu remontes jusqu'à son départ du dépôt s'il le faut. Aaron, tu te tiens prêt pour recevoir les données transmises par Amanda et Curtis.

Elle se retourna et consulta sa montre. Dans moins de 20 minutes, Jack Bauer, ancien agent de la CAT et officiel bras droit de Secrétaire d'État à la Défense, devait venir pour discuter du système de sécurité mis en place pour l'arrivée du Secrétaire le lendemain.

----------------------------------

13h55

Amanda Spencer conduisait le 4x4 fédéral en direction de l'endroit indiquait.

Elle avait maintenant l'habitude des fausses alertes, après plus de 5 ans et demi au service de la Cellule Anti Terroristes. Elle avait vu des attaques majeures, comme l'affaire du virus Cordilla, participait à des assaut, et surtout assistait à l'arrestation de Tony Almeida le directeur de l'époque -qui avait profondément marqué et attristait la majeure partie des agents -, au départ de Jack Bauer, son co-équipier, ainsi que tous les directeurs qui s'étaient succédés.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Curtis se chargea de recueillir les information tandis qu'elle se charger de prendre des photos. En faisant le tour, un objet attira son attention a environ 7 mètres des lieux de l'accident.

Elle s'approcha, écarquilla les yeux et appela la Cellule

----------------------------------

13h55

Edgar était en train de consulté les images satellites du bus 1291. Après avoir remonter environ 20 minutes plus tôt, il constata qu'un homme avait mis quelques chose sous le bus

- Melle Dessler, venez voir.

Michelle s'approcha et au même moment son téléphone sonna

- Michelle, c'est Amanda… on a affaire à un acte terroriste

- Oui, c'est ce que je vois, répondit la jeune femme. Edgar vient de trouvé quelques chose des très intéressant: les images de surveillance prouvent qu'un homme à glisser un objet sous le bus

- Un bombe… Et ça ne semble pas être du travail d'amateur. Oh, et selon certains témoins, il y aurait eu des passagers à bord, mais nous ignorons si c'est vrai.

- D'accord. Laisse les spécialiste s'en occuper et cherche d'autre indices.

Michelle raccrocha

- Edgar, essayez de voir si le visage de cet homme peut nous être dévoiler…

Elle quitta la salle informatique et s'arrêta quelques instants.

_Il est à l'heure, et moi en retard de 5 minutes_

Elle inspira profondément, vérifia les plis impeccables de son tailleur et poussa la porte

- Jack ! Quel plaisir de te revoir

- Plaisir partagé Michelle. Je vois que la cellule est bien dirigée.

- Disons que nous n'avons, heureusement, pas eu de crise majeure. Par exemple, il y a une trentaine de minutes, il y a eut une explosion, et nous sommes en plein dessus

- Oui j'ai entendu ça juste avant de sortir de voiture.

- Bien, si tu le veux bien, allons discuter de la venue de ton patron dans mon bureau.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la salle d'informatique, Chloé vient à leur rencontre

- Michelle, la police vient d'appeler. Apparemment, il y a eut une revendication… Oh, bonjour Jack !

- Une revendication ?

- Oui, c'est sur une cassette, déposé il y a 10 minutes. Le central vient de nous envoyé la bande son.

- Lance-là, ordonna Michelle

Le silence régna au sein de la Cellule

« Bonjour à tous ceux qui m'écoute... Je suis celui que vous allez bientôt vouloir détester. Oui, j'ai placé délibérément une bombe sous le bus n° 1291. J'ai fais attention à ce qu'il n'y ai pas trop de victimes, mais si je n'obtient pas ce que je désire, je ne serai pas aussi conciliant. En parlant de désirs… Je veux 1 millions de dollars sur un compte en Suisse, bien sur, et vous avez jusqu'à ce soir 17h30 pour faire le virements, car sinon… et bien j'ai placé plusieurs explosifs dans des lieux fréquenter aux heures de pointes comme les bus, les métros… Je vous re-contact à 15 heures »

Jack le rompit.

- On peux dire qu'il est clair sur ces exigences

- Oui, mais comment l'arrêter hormis lui donner ce qu'il demande ? Questionna Michelle. Il y a des dizaines de lignes de bus et de métro et nous ne pouvons pas tous les arrêter. (elle fit une pause puis haussa la voix) Très bien, je veux 60 des effectifs qui travaillent sur les transports en commun, notamment les plus charger aux heures de pointes: cherchez si personne ne s'est approché, si des chauffeurs sont absents… Edgar, ça en est où avec l'inconnu ?

- Son visage est caché, ou l'image est de mauvaise qualité pour que je puisse utiliser quelque chose; je continue en remontant le fil des images.

Jack intervint

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Pour le moment nous attendons. Je suis désolée que tu arrives pile à ce moment… Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé.

Ils marchèrent vers une salle de réunion

- Tu tiens le coup ? S'enquit l'ex-agent

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un terroriste nous menace !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de…

- Oui, tout va bien. Tu sais, ça fait quelques temps maintenant, et les choses ont changer.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux quelques secondes

_Même si Tony me manque et que je pense encore à lui_

Sur ce, Edgar vint les voir. Il passa sa tête dans la salle

- Michelle j'ai quelque chose. Je suis en train de comparer son visage avec la base de données des permis de conduire.

- Très bien, rappelez Amanda et Curtis ici.

----------------------------------

14h25

Un homme observait de lion depuis prés d'une heure la cours de récréation d'une école maternelle.

Il savait que les enfants sortiraient vers 15h15, et que certains parents seraient là pour venir chercher leur progéniture.

Il se leva de sa voiture et s'approcha de l'école comme un père attendait son enfant. Il repéra un petit garçon un peu en retrait qui paraissait timide…

- Salut mon garçon… quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le petit leva la tête vers lui et sourit

_Je suis désolé_

Il jeta un coup d'œil a droite à gauche, sortit un mouchoir humide… et avec un geste rapide l'appliqua sur la bouche et le nez de l'enfant. Son petit corps devint mou, et l'homme l'emmena dans sa voiture alors que les institutrices s'occupaient des enfants turbulents

----------------------------------

14h31

Curtis et Amanda étaient de retour à la cellule. La jeune femme sourit en voyant Jack Bauer, qu'elle considérait comme son mentor dans l'art d'être un bon agent de la CAT

- Jack ravie de te voir !

- Alors Amanda… toujours en train de désobéir aux ordres directs ?

- J'ai eu un bon professeur !

Ils rirent. Michelle intervint, les bras croisée avec un petite sourire

- Elle s'est calmée ! (redevenant sérieuse) Edgar vous a briffé ?

- Oui, fit Curtis, et vous avez le visage du terroriste ?

- En effet, mais pas encore son identité.

- Maintenant si, remarqua Amanda les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Howard Templeton, 58 ans, … est ex démineur de la police de Los Angeles.

- Je comprends pourquoi la bombe était très professionnelle… Voilà une affaire qui être vite régler

- Tu t'avances peut-être Curtis, remarqua Jack

- Tempeton a semer des miettes de pain derrière lui, il sera facile de la retrouver.

Michelle intervint

- Très bien, Curtis et Amanda vous aller a l'adresse de Templetton avec un brigade d'assaut.

- Euh Michelle, j'aimerai participer à l'assaut.

- Mais tu ne fais plus parti de la Cellule Jack, tu n'es qu'un civil.

- Je sais, répondit celui-ci, mais j'ai déjà côtoyer Howard Temppleton… Bien avant que tu n'intègres à la Cellule.

Michelle réfléchit quelques secondes et hochant la tête

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te changer, le costume et la cravate ne vont pas bien avec les interventions.

----------------------------------

14h58

Les 3 agents fédéraux descendirent de la 4x4. Le soleil radieux de Los Angeles inonder la rue d'un quartier tranquille, pour américains moyens.

La brigades d'intervention était déjà sur place, mais Jack avait donner l'ordre de ne pas ce monter au grand jour, juste éviter que les gens ne soient trop curieux. Ils portaient tous les 3 un gilets pare-bale, Jack et Amanda étaient habillés en noirs, comme les membres de la brigade.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Jack

- Contente de te voir reprendre du service, agent Bauer ! Je sais, je sais, tu es là pour nous materner au cas on ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre avec ce type, mais ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous materner, mais cet homme aimait travail, et il doit se douter que nous allons passer chez lui. Je suis sur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il a du filler depuis longtemps… Même un amateur éviterai de rentrer chez lui après avoir fait exploser un bus…

- Mais on peut trouver des informations, répliqua Curtis qui était arrivé à leur hauteur.

Alors que les Forces Spéciales se déplaçait rapidement et sans bruit, Jack remarqua avec ses jumelles quelque chose de fin et rouge au sol: un laser.

Il se mit à crier

- Écartez-vous !

Trop tard… la maison venait d'exploser. Jack fut projeter 2 bons mètres plus loin, tout comme Curtis, et le chef des FS. Amanda qui était avancer avait atterrit sur le capot d'une voiture. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, 4 agents de la brigade gisait au sol, et les autre se relevaient péniblement.

_D'accord, c'était pas prévu au programme_

Jack courut vers elle, son arme au poing

- Ca va ?

- A ton avis ?Ca ira mieux quand j'aurai botter les fesses de ce gars !

Jack sourit

- Elle va bien !

Il courut vers les hommes a terre. Un était mort sur les coup, 2 autres étaient grièvement blessés.

- C'est bon, l'ambulance est en route.

- Bien Curtis (Jack décrocha appela la Cellule) Chloé, c'est Jack… la mission a échouée: Templeton avait placé des explosifs et un détecteur de mouvements chez lui…

----------------------------------

A la Cellule, Michelle mit le micro a son oreille

- Il y a des blessés ?

- Au moins 4 qui nécessitent un passage à l'hôpital, 1 mort, et des blessés léger, dont fait partie Amanda

- Rentre à la Cellule avec Amanda. Curtis restera sur place pour déblayer et chercher des indices

Jack laissa passer un silence

- Jack ? Rentre à la Cellule, c'est un ordre.

----------------------------------

Jack venait d'avoir une idée, et il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la cellule

- Curtis tu restes, Amanda tu rentres.

Il se détourna, mais Amanda le suivit

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Et cette chose à un rapport avec ce qui vient de se produire… Je t'accompagne

- Pas question ! Michelle veut te voir à la Cellule.

La jeune femme se planta devant lui.

- Je vois dans tes yeux que tu penses avoir une idée de la façon de retrouve Truc-Bidule. N'étant plus agent fédéral, il serait mal vu qu'un simple citoyen américain fasse justice. Par contre, si tu es accompagné par un membre des autorités, tu pourras sans mal dégainer ton 9mm.

Jack sourit: Amanda était une forte tête, intelligente. Ils avaient travailler ensemble 2 ans environ, il connaissait ses idées et attitudes

- Je t'en prie !

----------------------------------

15h00

Le petit garçon kidnappé se réveilla: il était sur un lit moelleux avec les yeux bandé

- Maman ?

- Hé, bonhomme, ta maman viendra bientôt te chercher

- Veux ma maman…

L'homme soupira et sortit de la pièce en fermant à clé, laissant le garçonnet seul et sanglotant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui est ce petit garçon ? Que vont faire Jack et amanda ? Vous le saurez bientot !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Recap_: alors que la journée commencait normalement, la directrice de la CAT dut faire face à une nouvelle menace: un terroriste exige une rétribution sinon il fera exploser des passages fréquentés aux heures de pointes. Ses fidèles agents, Curtis Manning et amanda Spencer sont bien sur sur le pied de guerre, appuyé par Jack Bauer, de retour à la Cellule. Dans l'ombre, un petit enfant court un grave danger_

15h35

A la CAT, Michelle commentait a s'impatienter: personne n'était rentré.

- Allô Curtis, mais où sont Amanda et Jack ?

- Je les ai vu partir il y a un peu plus de 10 minutes

- Merci, je vous rappelle plus tard

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'ont encore fait_

Elle fit le numéro de l'Agent Spencer

----------------------------------

15h16

Jack avait prit le volant, tandis qu'Amanda mettait un pansement sur sa joue coupée. Un bleu était en trait de se formait sur sa clavicule droite. Son portable sonna

- Spencer ?

- Mais où étes-vous ?

Amanda couvrait le micro et souffla

- C'est Michelle (elle enleva sa main) Jack a une piste, nous la suivront

- Amanda, je te rappelle que Jack ne fait plus partie de nos services. Tu n'as pas a lui obéir. Je veux que tu retournes auprès de Curtis, nous avons trouvé l'adresse du fils d'Howard Temppleton non loin de Brentwood.

- Quoi… Michelle, j'ai du mal à t'entendre, la liaison est mauvaise… chchchchc…

Amanda raccrocha et Jack jeta un coup d'œil

- Tu fais souvent ce genre de bruits ?

- Seulement en cas de besoin. Je peux savoir où on va, histoire d'être sur que je ne serai pas virée pour rien ?

- Tu ne seras pas viré, et on est arrivé.

En effet, Jack gara la 4x4 dans une zone résidentielle datant de la fin des années 80.

L'ex agent sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers un des maison.

Il sonna et un jeune femme, les cheveux emmêlés, portant un long t-short lui arrivant mis-cuisse, une cigarette au coin des lèvres leur ouvrit

_Très classe_, pensa Amanda

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux voir Tony ?

_Tony ?_

- Tony… un type veut te voir…

Quelques secondes plus tard Amanda n'en cru pas ses yeux: Tony Almeida, ancien directeur de la Cellule Anti Terroriste venait d'apparaître

- Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On a un problème

- Oui comme d'habitude, renchérit Amanda

- Entrez. (il s'adressa a son amie) Tu peux nous laisser.

La petite maison devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs et avait besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage

- Désolé pour le désordre, je ne suis pas une fée du logis. Contant de revoir Amanda, toi aussi Jack.

Ils s'assirent et Jack résuma rapidement ce qui c'était passer

- Tu dis Howard Templeton ?

- Oui, et il a décidé de s'y remettre

- Hou hou, les garçons, vous pourriez parler plus clairement ?

Tony pris la parole.

- Il y a environ 8 ans, un homme avait pris en otage un bâtiment. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, nous avons réussi a libérer les otages, mais le terroriste parvint a s'échapper. Nous avons retrouver sa trace sur le parking…

Jack continua

- … il a alors pris Tony en otage avec une bombe à main pour s'en sortir, mais voyant qu'il était cerné, il le lâcha et s'enfuit pas le local à poubelles. Une minute après, il a exploser, fin de l'histoire.

- Et vous pensez donc que cet homme est Howard Templeton ? S'enquit Amanda

- Je le pense, affirma Jack d'une voix grave. J'en suis sur.

Tony hocha la tête sans rien dire. A cette instant le portable d'Amanda sonna. Elle fit signe au 2 hommes de l'excuser, se leva et alla dans un coin de la pièce

_Michelle…_

- Oui patron ?

- Amanda, bon sang où tu es passée encore ?

- Disons que je suis en train de suivre une piste.

- Et celle-ci se nomme Jack Bauer (silence) Bon sang Amanda, je te rappelle que vous ne travaillez plus ensemble. Je sais que ses intuitions se sont révélées très souvent bonnes, mais de là a désobéir à ta supérieur…

- Je sais. Mais Jack sait par qui l'on peut obtenir des infos (elle jeta un coup d'œil aux 2 hommes qui l'observaient) et ce quelqu'un préfère garder l'anonymat vu que nous sommes une agence fédérale.

- Très bien, 1 heure, pas plus.

Les deux jeunes femmes raccrochèrent et Amanda dit à Jack

- Si nous ne voulons pas être tout les deux renvoyé, il y a intérêt à se dépêcher

- Je sais où chercher des informations, lança Tony.

- Ben enchaîne !

- Il y a un revendeur de bric à bras en tout genre pour fabriquer des bombes; on ne l'ennuit pas trop souvent car il sert d'indic au F.B.I, mais on vous pouvez toujours tenter le coup.

Amanda hocha la tête

- Ok, on y va, et tu nous accompagnes. Pas de « mais » qui tienne: tu sembles mieux en connaître sur ce type, donc tu nous y emmènes. (elle se dirigea vers la porte et voyant que Tony hésitait) Aller, aller, on se bouge … Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton fauteuil toute ta vie ?

Jack sourit et entraîna Tony a sa suite.

----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Michelle avait confié à Chloé le soin de chercher plus d'informations au sujet d'Howard Templeton.

Les agents concerné se réunirent dans la salle prévue à cet effet

- Alors, Chloé qu'as-tu trouvé ?

L'informaticienne actionna l'ordinateur pour faire défilé les infos

- Hormis ce que nous savons déjà, j'ai trouvé quelque chose parmis les archives de la cellules. Apparemment il a pris en otages des employés d'un building, menaçant de tous les tuer.

- Quel rapport avec notre affaire ?

- En analysant les images (Chloé appuya sur son clavier et un photo datant de 8 ans un peu floue apparue sur grand écran) et il semble que ce preneur d'otages soit Templeton. L'image n'est pas nette, mais on arrive à le distinguer.

- Et que c'est il passé pour que cette histoire soit classée.

- Il était présumer mort. D'ailleurs c'était Jack Bauer qui dirigeait l'équipe d'intervention. Ca à mal tourné, car les otages ont été libéré, mais un tout jeune agent de la Cellule s'est retrouvé coincer entre Templeton et l'équipe d'assaut. Après il s'est enfui, blessant l'agent en question, et il y a eut une détonation. Pas de corps donc présumé mort.

- Qui était l'agent blessé ? (Chloé hésita) Chloé ?

- C'était… l'agent Tony Almeida

----------------------------------

Dans la voiture, le silence régna, alors qu'Amanda conduisait -vite comme a son habitude lorsque la vie de concitoyens en dépendait - seulement rompu par les indictions de Tony.

- C'est ici.

Ils descendirent de voiture. Tony rentra dans une boutique, suivit par ses 2 anciens collègues, puis pénétra dans l'arrière boutique

- Alors Friks, toujours planqué ici ?

- Oh, Agent Almeida, répondit le dénommé Fricks, vous ici ? Je croyais que vous aviez changé de branche…

_Radicalement tu veux dire…_

- Peu importe. Tu es au courant des derniers événements, comme une explosion par exemple.

- Euh …on… vous savez bien que je ne trempe plus dans ce genre de chose.

Jack intervint

- Ca m'étonnerait.

Il tira violemment 3 compartiments posés sur une étagère et leur contenu se retrouva au sol

- Mais on dirait tous le nécessaire du parfait petit terroriste, dit Amanda. A cet instant, vous violez… au moins 4 lois fédérales.

- Et crois-le on s'y connaît, reprit Tony. Alors ?

- Non, non, je… je n'ai rien a dire

_Bouh, il tremble comme une feuille !_

Amanda en eut assez et dégaina son arme; elle ne visa pas Fricks, mais un point derrière lui, sur sa droite.

- Si vous ne dites pas ce que l'on veut savoir… il se peut très bien que ma maladresse soit la cause accidentelle de l'explosion de votre business.

- Si vous calmez votre copine, et que vous me promettez la tranquillité c'est d'accord.

Amanda sourit intérieurement, rangea son arme et s'avança vers l'homme en lui agitant sa carte de membre de la CAT sous le nez.

- Voilà le marché, vous nous dites ce que l'on veut savoir et… on ne vous arrête pas.

- Non, je veux que votre chef me promette d'oublier ce que vous savez sur moi. Et je veux le voir.

- Ok, ça marche.

----------------------------------

15h55

A la Cellule tout les agents commençaient à se mettre en alerte: l'ultimatum expirait dans une heure.

Michelle était au téléphone dans son bureau avec le Président des Etats-Unis.

Elle observait une photo sur sa gauche.

- Nous ne céderons jamais au chantage d'un terroriste.

- Bien sur Monsieur, mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? J'ai mis mes meilleurs agents sur la piste, et même Jack Bauer participe à l'enquête, mais s'ils n'ont pas plus de renseignement, je pense que répondre aux exigences de Templeton est une option envisageable. Du moins, lui donner une partie de ce qu'il demande pour gagner du temps.

- Très bien, faites le patienter tant que vous le pouvez, et rappelez-moi ensuite. Au fait, qu'est-ce que Jack Bauer fait dans votre travail ?

- Il était venu discuter de l'arrivée de Monsieur Heller juste au moment du début de la crise; il s'est proposer pour aider.

- Très bien, a plus tard Melle Dessler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme promis, Howard Temppleton rappela. Cette fois la Cellule put alors la liaison directement.

- Je m'appelle Michelle Dessler, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que nous n'avons pas réuni l'argent.

- Comment, un pays comme les Etats-Unis ne peut pas faire l'aumône ?

- Si, mais il est difficile de débloquer une telle somme si rapidement… Il nous faut plus de temps.

- Non vous n'en aurez pas.

- Laissez-nous au moins jusqu'à 18 heures…

- Très bien, 18 heures, mais pas plus.

Il raccrocha.

- Allez, Chloé essais de trianguler l'appel puisque nous n'avons pas pu le tracer.

Au même moment, sur le parking de la CAT, Jack, Tony, Amanda et Fricks sortirent de voiture. Amanda marchait en tête, suivie des deux anciens agents qui encadraient le trafiquant. Ils passèrent devant la sécurité

- Melle Spencer que… ?

- Jack Bauer à son autorisation. Je me porte garante pour Tony Almeida. Nous escortons un témoins pour un interrogatoire.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle d'informatique.

_Ca fait longtemps _pensa Tony.

Pendant quelques secondes il fut nostalgique de son travail… mais la Cellule lui rappelait Michelle.

Il l'aimait toujours et s'était comporté comme un idiot avec elle. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était partie en claquant la porte.

D'ailleurs, il crut l'apercevoir dans la salle, mais comme toujours ce n'était qu'un mirage

- Jack au fait qui est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Amanda déclara

- Monsieur Fricks, vous voilà a la Cellule Anti Terroriste.

Ils avancèrent encore, et tandis que tout le monde regardait, intriguer, l'arrivée de Tony, ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux personnes e très de parler, dont une de dos.

- Je vous présente notre directeur (la personne se retourna et Tony ouvrit de grands yeux) Michelle Dessler. Michelle, voici un indic potentiel sur notre ami le terroriste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony, Michelle... vous voulez connaitre la suite ? il faudrat patienter !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

Recap_: le terrorite a laisser à la Cellule un repis... pendant ce temps, Amanda, accompagnée de Jack sont allés voir un ancien collègue qui pourrait les aider: Tony Almeida. Celui-ci les conduit vers un indic qui souhaite renconter le directeur de la CAT... Michelle et Tony se revois apres presque 3 ans ignorance respective_

Michelle regarda d'abord Amanda puis s'aperçu de SA présence: Tony, était là, derrière le type qu'Amanda avait amenait.

_Non… si, Tony… non, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

Elle tenta de se ressaisir et se concentra sur l'homme

- Qu'avez-vous a dire

- Hep hep hep, d'abord, vous devez me promettre que vous oublierez que mon commerce et moi existons, après je parlerai.

- D'accord, je vous le promet. Si vous voulez bien accompagner cet agent (elle fit signe à Curtis) il va vous accompagner dans une salle d'interrogatoire

- Bien…

Les deux hommes partis, Michelle attendit des explications.

- Je peux savoir ce que je viens de lui promettre ?

Pour plus d'intimité, elle se dirigea vers une salle de réunion, suivie par Amanda, Jack et Tony qui fermait la marche.

Amanda avait conscience que mettre deux ex-époux dans une même pièce n'était pas bon pour leur santé, mais elle savait aussi que Michelle et Tony sauraient mettre leur sentiments de cotés pour la poursuite des terroristes.

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais admis, Amanda sentait que sa supérieure qui était aussi son mie, avait encore des sentiments pour Tony, ou du moins qu'elle tenait toujours à lui. D'autant plus que depuis qu'un certain Chris était dans sa vie…

- Ce gars trafique et vend du matériel pour fabriquer des bombes.

- Quoi ?

- Ca va, calme toi… vu qu'il a l'air aussi vif qu'un plat de spaghettis, ça sera facile de le berner.

- Mais… (Michelle commença a faire les cent pas) on vient d'autorisé un homme a vendre ce qui pourrait tuer des gens.

- Non… Tu lui a promis de fermer les yeux, mais pas de prévenir une autre agence…

_Bien vu !_

- Et cette idée brillante viens de qui ?

Amanda et Jack se retournèrent vers Tony.

- Apparemment, Tony et Jack ont…

- … déjà eut affaire à Templeton, termina Michelle en levant le yeux vers Tony. Je sais.

Depuis leur entrée dans la salle de réunion, Tony et Michelle n'avait pas osé se regardé.

Mais là leur regard se croisèrent… Michelle frissonna. Voir Tony là, alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler depuis presque 3 ans lui faisait du bien et mal à la fois.

_S'il savait._

Tony ressentait la même chose.

_Si elle savait…_

Néanmoins la directrice de la Cellule se reprit vite, car le téléphone sonna

- Dessler ?… Oui Curtis… d'accord, merci. Rendez-vous ici dans 10 minutes. (elle raccrocha) Curtis a une adresse. Amanda tu y va avec lui et une équipe d'intervention, Jack, Tony, vous restez là.

- Pardonnes-moi Michelle mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à leur chez Templeton, je crois que Jack devrait venir avec nous.

- Oui… d'accord, car en tant que conseiller du Secrétaire de la Défense, tu peux participer à l'assaut. Vous serez en contact radio permanent avec nous.

Jack et Amanda sortirent laissant seuls Tony et Michelle.

- Bien vu pour l'informateur… (elle lui passa devant) Excuse moi.

Étant seule dans le couloir quelques secondes, à l'abris des regards, elle poussa un profond soupir, puis souffla. Elle partit préparer les écrans et les radios pour l'intervention.

Elle salua Curtis, Jack et Amanda qui partaient, des micro vissés à leur oreille droite et entra dans la salle d'informatique. Au passage, elle alla à la sécurité récupérer un téléphone et une carte d'accès, puis partir à la recherche de Tony.

Elle le trouva assis dans les escaliers. Elle lui parla d'un ton neutre

- Je veux que tu réintègres momentanément le service car tu as déjà eu affaire à Templeton et tu peux nous aider. C'est quand tu veux.

Elle le lassa, et accrocha à son tour un micro à son oreille

- Attention, tout le monde est prés ?

- C'est bon pour moi dit Chloé

- Moi aussi, fit Edgar.

Un autre agent s'approcha de Michelle et chuchota

- Est-ce prudent de laisser à Almeida accès à notre réseau ?

- Est-ce vous ou moi qui prenez les décisions ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier, mais si j'estime que quelqu'un peu nous aider, je tiens à le garder prés de moi.

Tony, qui avait entendu la conversation fut toucher par la confiance que lui portait encore Michelle.

- Curtis ? Amanda ?

- C'est bon, on vous reçoit nettement répondit Curtis

----------------------------------

16h15

Curtis, Jack et Amanda arrivèrent sur le lieux indiqués par Fricks: un petite maison sur les collines de Los Angeles, vieille et délabré.

Jack dirigea l'assaut.

- A mon signal on y va… (après avoir inspecter les alentours). Allez-y !

Les Forces Spéciales sécurisèrent la maison et le périmètre alors qu'Amanda, et Curtis inspecté la maison.

- Rien, absolument rien, gémit la jeune femme.

Dix bonnes minutes après, Amanda trouva enfin quelques chose. Elle défonça la porte en 2 coups de pied et y pénétra. Elle alluma sa torche. Quelque chose de brillant, dans lequel se reflétait la lumière, était accrocher sur le mur du fond.

En se rapprochant, elle compris qu'il s'agissait de photos en noir et blancs, ainsi que des plans de la ville et des itinéraires.

Elle passa en revue les photos: certaines étaient des photos volées d'agent de la CAT, dont Curtis, Michelle et elle-même. Elle écarquilla les yeux ébahit par les dernières photos, dont une, entouré de rouge, avec la date du jour marquée dessus

_Oh mon Dieu…_

Elle chercha au plus vite des indices et repéra que tout les itinéraires marqué sur les cartes menaient au même point.

Elle revit les photos

_Oh mon Dieu…_

----------------------------------

16h15

- Melle Dessler, un appel pour vous.

- Pas maintenant.

- C'est urgent… une certaine Mme Brams.

- D'accord, je prends l'appel dans mon bureau.

Elle fila dans son bureau suivie du regard par Tony qui leva la tête vers son bureau se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

Michelle entra dans son bureau et saisit le téléphone

- Michelle Dessler.

- Melle Dessler… je ne sais pas comment le dire… Chris a disparu.

Michelle mit quelques secondes à intégrer la nouvelle. Quand elle réalisa ce que la femme a l'autre bout du fil venait de lui dire, elle sentit ses jambes se dérobées, et tout ce qui était autour d'elle s'effaça.

----------------------------------

En bas, Tony observait la scène. Il décida de monter quand il vit son ex-épouse tomber sur le canapé placé dans le bureau: il pensait qu'elle faisait un malaise

----------------------------------

- Melle Dessler ?

- Commença disparut ?

- Nous ne savons pas comment, mais la police est déjà là… Je vous passes l'officier en chef…

Après la rapide conversation, Michelle raccrocha et resta là quelques secondes, sans bouger, sans penser.

----------------------------------

16h19

Amanda sortit en trombe de la maison.

- Curtis, Jack, je vous confie le fort…

Elle s'engouffra dans la 4x4 mais Curtis pu l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne démarre

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait

- On a un problème, et un gros. Pas le temps d'expliquer.

Elle démarra sur les chapeau de roues, projetant de la terre et des gravier un peu partout.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur la nationale, elle reçut un coup de fil: Michelle.

- Spencer ?

- Amanda… (la voie de Michelle avait un résonance particulière, comme si elle voulait pleurer mais intérioriser tout)… Chris a disparu

- Je sais. Je veux dire, je m'en doutais.

- Quoi ?

- On a découvert quelque chose dans la maison, et ce quelques chose peut avoir un lien avec lui

- (un silence) Amanda, tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, et celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je voudrai que… (sa voix se brisa)

- Je suis sur le coup.

L'agent Spencer raccrocha et tourna. Comme elle roulait vite, elle prit le virage assez serré.

Deux minutes après elle composa un numéro.

----------------------------------

Quelqu'un frappa au la porte du bureau.

Michelle se leva, respira un bon coup, et attendit quelques secondes le temps de refaire surface.

- Oui ?

Elle fut surprise que ce soit Tony qui entre et lui fit face.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demandé.

- Je vais très bien… J'ai juste un problème d'allergies, mentit la jeune femme. Je peux t'aider ?

Tony s'assit sur le canapé, et elle s'appuya contre son bureau. Ils étaient face à face.

- Merci de me faire confiance.

- Tony, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fait plus partie de l'équipe que tu n'as pas était un bon agent. (il baisa la tête, signe incontestable qu'il était gêné). Ce n'est pas non plus a cause de notre divorce que je dois te mentir: tu as occupé ce bureau, et tu as rencontré notre homme, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'écarter.

- Merci. Michelle je…

Son portable personnel sonna.

_Je vais tuer celui qui m'appelle_

- Excuse moi. Quoi ?

- Tony, c'est Amanda, j'aurai besoin de toi, dans 10 minutes pour un truc très urgent. Et interdiction de refuser.

- D'accord. Où ?

- A l'angle du haut de la rue des bâtiments de la CAT.

Elle raccrocha.

- Désolé Michelle, je dois te laisser.

Il ouvrit la porte.

_C'est le moment Michelle_

- Tony… (il se tourna vers elle, mais elle se ravisa) Fait attention.

Il hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de souffler

- Tu me manques.

Quelques minutes après, il arriva à l'endroit indiquer par Amanda. Il vit un 4x4 noire venir a toute vitesse et pilla devant lui

- Monte

Il s'exécuta. Amanda démarra et gagna la rue principale. Quelques minutes après, Tony demanda

- On va où ?

- A une douzaine de kilomètres d'ici…Je dois vérifier quelque chose qui peut avoir un rapport avec notre terroriste, mais personne ne dois entre au courant, car officiellement ça ne dépends pas de notre juridiction.

- Et tu m'as demandé de venir parce que... ?

- Je t'ai demandé de venir car j'ai confiance en toi, que tu es déjà allé sur le terrain, et parce qu'en tant que civil tu seras mieux vu par la police.

_Dernier argument: pitoyable !_

- Je suppose que je ne vais rien savoir tant que nous ne serons pas à destination.

Amanda hésita

_Comment dire ça sans éveiller ses soupçons ?_

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose à l'adresse donnée par ton copain Fricks qui pourrait mettre à mal nos investigations.

Tony hocha la tête. Et regarda le paysage défilé. Puis il jet un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la voiture: 16h28.

- Alors comme ça … Michelle est montée en grade ?

- Oui, et comme tu l'a vu . (le silence plana de nouveau, mais il ne dura que quelques secondes. Amanda enchaîna) Après ton… éviction, la Division a cherché un nouveau directeur. Ils ont placé à la tête de la Cellule un directeur énergique, très porté sur la sécurité… Voire trop d'ailleurs. Il venait directement de Washington, du coup il fallait presque que l'on lui dresse notre emploi du temps heure par heure, ce qui au bout de quelques mois était agaçant, tu dois déjà le savoir, puisque … toi et Michelle étiez encore ensemble à cette époque. On ne pouvait pas faire ce que l'on faisait avant, comme par exemple voir un indic, et il avait plus ou moins proscrit la méthode forte de l'interrogatoire . On a réussi a éviter une crise de justesse. Il a tenu 16 mois. Le directeur qui l'a remplacer était un bon directeur, mais il a démissionner car… une bombe a exploser dans les locaux.

- Une bombe ? Comme il y a 5 ou 6 ans ?

- Oui… il y a eu 2 morts, 8 blessés grave, dont 2 qui sont morts quelques heures plus tard. Une bonne douzaine de blessés léger, dont Michelle. Pourtant au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital, elle a tenu a resté pour aider a remonter le système, et coincé celui qui avait fait ça. Elle a même fait tout pour participer à son arrestation. Après concertation entre Jack, Chloé, Curtis et moi-même, nous sommes allés voir le directeur de la Division, Bill Buchanan pour lui proposer de mettre Michelle au poste de directrice… Il n'était pas très chaud car selon lui, elle manquait d'expérience. Alors, Jack a fait remarquer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail lorsque que tu avait était blessé… Bref, après quelques heures de supplique, et de discutions, Michelle est montée en grade. Et la Cellule ne sans porte que mieux.

- Je trouve que ça lui va bien… Dans le sens, où diriger était sa seconde nature.

- Elle a quand même eut un passage à vide.

Alors que Tony allait parler - bien qu'il se doutait de ce dont parler Amanda - la jeune femme stoppa la voiture

- La Marina ?

- Oui, c'est l'adresse que j'ai. L'Illion est, je suppose le nom du bateau.

Ils cherchèrent durant plusieurs minutes puis Tony fit remarquer à Amanda qu'elle s'était trompée: ils ne cherchaient pas un bateau mais un restaurant !

Celui-ci était visiblement fermé depuis quelques temps. Ils entrèrent par derrière, leur armes au poing. Dans le couloir sombre, Amanda le sol était jonchait de débris, de chiffons… la première pièce, les vestiaires, était vide. Les 2 agents se séparèrent. Tony inspecta la salle de restauration: elle contenait encore des tables et des chaises. Amanda, elle fouilla les cuisines et découvrit un carton contenant des coupures de journal, des plans. Elle examina les journaux: ils parlaient tous des la prise d'otages dont avait parler Tony et Jack un peu plus tôt

- Amanda, vient voir !

La jeune femme prit le carton avec elle et se dirigea vers Tony: un découvrit la salle où les clients devaient laisser leur manteau. Mais une deuxième porte menait à une pièce attenante, bien sur fermée.

A tout les 2 la porte fut facilement défoncée ! Le cœur d'Amanda fit boum: un petit garçon sûrement plus jeune que sa propre fille était allongé sur un canapé, les yeux bandés. Il semblait dormir. Amanda inquiète s'approcha de lui, ôta le bandeau et passa sa main sur sa joue et murmura

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là…

A ces mots l'enfant bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

- Chut n'est pas peur, tu vas rentrer chez toi.

Pendant qu'Amanda rassurait l'enfant, Tony était resté à la porte…

_Comment peut-on kidnappé un enfant ? _

Amanda se revint vers lui, le petit garçon dans les bras, les bras solidement accroché autour de son coup.

- Ca va allait ? Murmura Tony

- Il est choqué, mais il semble aller bien.

Il sortirent et atteignirent la voiture. Amanda installa l'enfant à l'arrière de la voiture et ferma la portière.

- Tony, il va falloir que tu le ramènes à la Cellule.

- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais appeler une équipe pour qu'elle puisse passer au peigne fin ce restaurant: j'ai trouvé des coupures de journaux prouvant que Temppleton ou un acolyte est passé là.

- Et pour lui ? Fit Tony en désignant le garçonnet.

- C'est un petit garçon qui a besoin de sa mère; la Cellule s'occupera de lui. Il s'appelle Chris, il a 2 ans et demi et je vais appeler Michelle pour la prévenir.

Tony acquiesça et démarra.

Amanda décrocha son portable et appela la Cellule pour demandé une équipe pour analyser le site. Vingt minutes plus tard l'équipe était là. Elle prévint aussi que Tony rentrait avec quelques infos.

----------------------------------

17h

Tony se gara sur le parking de la cellule et ouvrit au garçon. Celui-ci, timide ne voulait pas lever la tête.

- Salut… je m'appelle Tony, et je suis un ami d'Amanda. Tu vas pouvoir voir ta maman qui va bientôt arriver.

Lorsque Chris regarda Tony, l'homme remarqua quelque chose de familier dans le regard de l'enfant. Il lui tendit la main

- Viens.

Le petit garçon descendit de la voiture et Tony décida de le porter jusqu'à la Cellule.

----------------------------------

17h.

Michelle était dans son bureau le regard dans le vague. Elle tentait de remettre ses idées en place car depuis le début de l'après-midi elle allait de surprise en surprises et pas forcément bonnes.

D'abord Tony. Cela lui avait fait un choc de le revoir. Après sa décision de demander le divorce, elle n'avait plus souhaiter le voir de peur de ne rouvrir d'anciennes plaies. Au fond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, mais à présent, elle avait tournait la page -bon gré, mal gré - pour avancer dans sa vie. Son retour la troublait plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais elle était sur qu'elle allait y faire face… peut-être qu'elle se laissera aller, quelques minutes seulement, à la tristesse qui l'envahissait quelques années plus tôt lorsque pensait à lui.

Son téléphone la sortie de sa mini transe

- Dessler ?

- Madame, Tony Almeida vient d'arriver et il est accompagné.

- J'arrive.

En effet, Tony venait de pénétrer dans les locaux de la Cellule. Il avait mis le petit Chris à terre mais lui tenait la main durant leur parcours. Quelques tete se levèrent vers eux. Il aperçu Michelle sortir de son bureau

_Dieu qu'elle est belle_

Alors que celle-ci atteignait le bas des escaliers, elle eut une expression de surprise.

A ce même moment, Chris lâcha sa main et courut vers Michelle en criant:

- Maman !!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Maman, Michelle Dessler ??? en voila des information pour ce pauvre Tony ! Mais les agents pourront-ils rattraper Howard Templeton avant qu'il ne commette l'irreparable ?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

Recap_: Amanda a découvert des choses interressantes grace aux indiction de Fricks. Elle conduit Tony vers le lieu ou le petit garçon est retenu prisonnier, et celui-ci le ramène a la Cellule. Coup de théatre: il s'agit de fils de Michelle Dessler !_

Michelle quand à elle fut tellement heureuse de revoir son fils après presque 1 heure d'angoisse, qu'elle en oublia la situation et le lieu quelques instants.

Elle s'accroupit ouvrit ses bras et Chris s'y jeta. Elle le serra très fort contre elle, et sentit un sanglot lui échappait, bien qu'elle eut les yeux fermer. Elle savait pertinemment que ses collègues - et subalternes ! - allaient la juger face à son attitude, comme ils l'avaient juger, du moins le pensait-elle, lorsque que son ventre ne cessait de s'arrondir, mais qu'importe. La seule chose importante à cet instant était que Chris Dessler était sain et sauf.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua un autre détail: les jambes de Tony.

Elle était sur que lui aussi la jugerait, même si comme les autres il ne connaissait pas son histoire.

Elle s'obligea à ne pas penser à ça, pas pour le moment et s'arracha de son étreinte. Elle fixa le garçonnet et lui caressant les cheveux

- Tu vas bien mon bébé ?

- Oui… 'ai eu peur, mais tatie Ama'da est venue…

- D'accord. J'ai un jeu a te proposer: il suffit que tu ailles dans une pièce que tu t'allonges sur un lit et que tu laisse un monsieur en blouse blanche t'ausculter. Ca s'appelle: ''vérifions que Chris va bien !''

Elle sourit, ce releva et tira un peu sur sa jupe de tailleur, prit la main de son fils et se dirigea vers la clinique que la Cellule, sous les yeux ébahis de Tony.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas: Michelle maman ? ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait, après tout, comme elle lui avait dit une fois, ils étaient divorcés et aucun n'avait de compte à rendre à l'autre, mais… cette nouvelle le bouleversait et le ravissait: Michelle avait refait sa vie, elle serait donc pour toujours loin de lui, mais semblait heureuse et épanouie.

_Je comprends pourquoi le petit m'avait l'air familier. _

Pourtant il se voilait la face, mais il ne préférait pas en savoir plus pour le moment.

Michelle aperçu Tony rodait dans le couloir, et décida d'allait le voir.

- Je reviens petit prince.

Elle sortit.

- Tony ?

Celui-ci se retourna

- Ca va ?… euh… Amanda est venue me prendre tout à l'heure car elle avait une piste. Elle est restée là-bas en attendant une équipe. Elle a obtenu cette adresse à la maison indiquée par Fricks tout à l'heure. (il fit une pause) Templeton a rappelé ?

Michelle cligna des yeux: Tony évitait complètement le sujet de Chris. Elle continua néanmoins sur son idée.

- Pas depuis 15h55, heure de son dernier appel.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement perturbé.

- Je vais là-bas, voir si je peux aider.

Il se détourna et commenta à marcher

- Tony ! (Tony se tourna d'un quart vers Michelle) Merci… merci d'avoir été là.

Elle ajouta alors qu'il partait

- Toi aussi tu me manques…

----------------------------------

17h30

Amanda, Jack et Curtis étaient de retour à la cellule, les bras chargés de carton contenant ce qu'ils avaient collecté sur les différents sites fouillés.

Amanda les avait mis au courant du rapt de Chris Dessler

- Franchement il faut avoir un esprit tordu pour vouloir kidnappé un enfant…

- Certains son prêt à tout, objecta Curtis.

- Et ont pleins d'idées derrière la tête, renchérit Jack.

Ils posèrent leurs paquets dans une salle d'analyse: des agents étudiaient le tout minutieusement, toutefois, ils avaient scanné et envoyé à Chloé certaines photos trouvées pour faire le débriefing.

Amanda aperçu Michelle et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ca va, tu tiens le coup ?

- J'ai cru un instant que je n'arrivera jamais a garder les idées claires… mais il est revenu !

- Ou est-il ?

- Dans mon bureau. Je l'ai fait goûter, autant qu'on le peut ici, j'ai appelé la police et l'école. Il est allongé sur le canapé devant la télévision.

- Si tu veux, je peux demandé à Simon de venir chercher Chris et de l'emmener à la maison.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger ton mari pour le moment. J'ai envie de le savoir près de moi… Merci Amanda de me l'avoir ramener.

Michelle ajouta curieuse

- Mais comment tu as fait pour savoir… ?

- Pour Chris, j'ai suivi mon instinct, et une adresse; pour Tony, j'ai suivi Jack !

Elle sourit, fit un clin d'œil à son amie et s'éloigna vers ses collègues pour préparer le briefing. Elle croisa Tony. Il n'avait pas une expression bien définissable, entre la mélancolie et la résignation. Elle préféra quand même éviter le sujet.

Alors que tout le monde se réunissait dans la salle principale, Chloé passa près d'Amanda

- Voilà j'ai fait le diaporama.

- Merci !

Michelle passa devant tout le monde, monta sur la plate-forme informatique

- Comme vous le savez, Curtis Manning, Amanda Spencer, aidés de Jack Bauer, et Tony Almeida ont participé activement à la collecte d' informations à propos de Howard Templeton… Le moindre détail a son importance, alors concentrez-vous.

Elle fit un signe de la tête à Jack. Amanda prit la télécommande posée sur un bureau et appuya sur « play » tandis que Curtis prit la parole. Une série de photo commença à défiler, en débutant par celles-de la petite maison visiter plus tôt.

- Grâce à un informateur, nous avons pu visiter cette maison sur la collines de L.A… Nous y avons trouvé divers plans de bombes professionnelles ou amatrices. Après analyses, il s'avère qu'aucune ne correspond à la bombe utilisée pour l'explosion du bus… Hormis ces plans, il y avait des notes prouvant que ce coup était préparé depuis quelques temps. Nous n'avons pas à faire à un terroriste du dimanche: il est méthodique, mais il semble ne pas vouloir faire du mal au gens, puisqu'une que nous ne déplorons aucune victimes directes.

Amanda prit le relais.

- Autre point démontrant la minutieuse préparation: (Amanda marqua une légère pause) il nous a espionné. Il a noté tous les faits et gestes des principaux agents de la Cellule, notant leurs heures d'entrées, de sorties. Comme nous n'avons pas d'horaires fixes, il a eu du mal, alors il a prit des photos (elle appuya sur une touche de la télécommande: un photo de la Cellule s'afficha, puis un zoom sur les agent de sécurité) des bureaux…

Nouvelle photo: Curtis sortant de sa voiture

- … de nous…

Les photos se succédèrent: 2 informaticiens buvant un café, Michelle sortant de la Cellule, suivit par Amanda qui discutait avec elle… la photo suivante était quelques secondes plus tard: Chloé sortait à son tour et Michelle se tournait vers elle en souriant. Michelle sur le terrain, son téléphone portable à l'oreille

- … et de nos familles, ajouta Amanda.

La nouvelles séries de photos étaient plus personnelles: Chloé et son petit ami, Amanda en train de joué avec sa fille de 4 ans Andréa accompagnée de son mari, Michelle tenant son fils par la main tout en parlant, Michelle et Chris, toujours, mais cette fois le petit semblait pleurer et Michelle le consoler. A la vue de ces photos, Tony réprima un sourire teinté de tristesse: Michelle était si belle, et elle semblait une mère si dévouée…

Autre photo: Chris Dessler, seul. Amanda reprit

- Il n'a pas hésité à enlever (elle jeta un coup d'œil à Michelle) le fils de Michelle, un enfant de moins de 3 ans, à son école, et à le séquestrer… Cet acte présente 3 cas de figure: soit il pensait qu'en tant que directrice, Michelle nous demanderai de nous focaliser sur la recherche de son fils, soit il voulait faire pression sur nous soit c'était un acte de dernier recours. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons retrouver l'enfant, et nous pouvons connaître un autre lieu de passage…

Elle laissa la parole de nouveau à Curtis

- Comme l'a expliquer Amanda, Templeton est un homme minutieux et organisé, toutefois, le fait que la maison n'était pas rangée prouve qu'il n'avait pas prévu notre visite ! Parmi les notes laissé nous avons retrouver des séries de chiffres qui semblaient incohérents: à vous de tenter de les décrypter. En ce qui concerne le restaurant de la marina, nous n'avons trouvé que des coupure des journaux et des traces de passages de notre homme. Ces deux lieux sont surveillés.

Voyant qu'ils avaient fini, Michelle prit la parole

- Chloé, tu t'occupes des chiffres mystères, Edgar vérifiez tout les appareils numériques ramenés. Je veux 70 de la Cellule sur les traces de Templeton.

----------------------------------

18h

Michelle était montée dans son bureau pour souffler quelques secondes et pour voir comment aller Chris. Son fils s'était endormi sur le canapé devant la télévision. Elle sourit et éteignit celle-ci. Elle pensa aussi à Tony; il devait se posait des questions et peut-être pas les bonnes.

Pour le moment, elle avait un terroriste à arrêter, mais après il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui parle. En tête à tête. Elle savait que leur dernière entrevue avait été catastrophique, et en partie par sa faute: pas très en forme et il en avait remis une couche à propos du fait qu'elle voulait essayé de réparer les morceaux mais qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à travailler. Elle s'était vite énervée, et avait compris que plus rien ne sauverai leur couple.

Et depuis, mise à part quelques appels durant la procédure de divorce, ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

_Ce que j'ai était bête. _

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses penser; Chloé taper à la porte de son bureau

- Oui Chloé ?

- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour les chiffres.

- Ok

Michelle la suivit jusqu'à son poste et attendit qu'elle en vienne eu fait.

- Chloé ?

La jeune femme sursauta et jeta un regard noir à Michelle

Elle et ses sauts d'humeur…

- Oui désolée... Après avoir réfléchis et tourné dans tout les sens le problème, j'en suis venue a la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de coordonnées géographiques.

- Pourtant ça n'y ressemble pas…

- Ca je le sais ! Seulement ces sont des coordonnées tronquées ou mélangé… Bref, je vais les rentrées dans la base pour voir ce que ça donnera.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le logiciel fit apparaître une zone géographique.

- Le désert ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais: les coordonnées sont incomplètes.

- Chloé, essaies de les grouper avec celles que tu as obtenu lors de l'appel de Templeton que nous n'avons pas pu récupérer.

Elle tapa rapidement et fit de gros yeux.

- C'est pratiquement dans le même zone: tout a l'heure les recherches n'avaient rien donner car le périmètre était trop étendu, mais avec ces nouvelles données…

- Tu a un point précis, ou du moins quelque chose facilement vérifiable ?

L'analyste afficha les résultats sur un des grands écrans; Michelle sourit et répondit à sa propre question

- Précis pas du tout, mais assez pour envoyé une équipe. Amanda, Curtis?

La jeune femme qui était allé cherché un café accourut aussitôt

- Vous serez les 2 chefs d'équipes que vous composerez pour aller dans cet endroit

- A tes ordres

- C'est à 20 minutes d'ici en hélicoptère, annonça Chloé

Amanda réfléchit… qui prendre ? La Cellule regorgeait d'agent qualifié mais… elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony qui parlait avec un analyste.

Et si on lui donner une autre chance ?

Elle se tourna vers Michelle: Curtis lui parlait. Des que ce fut son tour, Amanda dit tout go

- Jack Bauer et Tony Almeida

- Amanda, Jack et Tony ne sont pas des agents.

- Je sais, mais je crois que parmi tout le monde ils sont les plus qualifiés.

Michelle acquiesça

- C'est vrai… ils t'accompagnent, mais dés que ce problème est réglé ils reprennent leur vie d'avant. Pas question qu'ils restent a traîner à la Cellule. Vous avez 10 minutes.

Sur ce, Michelle tourna les talons pour appelé la Division. Amanda prit Tony et Jack a part

- Préparez-vous on va dans le désert. RDV sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'hélico.

Sans en dire plus et alla se changer.

Avant de partir, Tony voulait parler à Michelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ou s'i ça allait avoir des résultats, mais, il le faisait.

- Michelle ?

- Tony ! Tu n'ai pas sur le point de partir ?

- Si mais je… (il inspira profondément) écoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des situations, et que tu as d'autres choses en tête (il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de son ex-femme où il savait pertinemment que le petit y était) mais je voulais te dire que je suis content pour toi et ta nouvelle vie…

- Tony tu n'as pas à …

- Si je le pouvais, je recommencerai tout… Je suis désolé.

Il ne put réprimer l'envie de l'embrasser. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et déposa un baiser sur son front puis partit.

----------------------------------

18h08

Tony monta en dernier dans le second hélicoptère. Amanda lui tendit un micro, puis entendit Michelle

- Vous allez sur le site désignez sur votre PDA. Curtis et Amanda sont les chefs d'équipes. Vous serez en contact radio interrompu avec la Cellule puisque le réseaux ne couvre pas là-bas. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peux ce trouver là-bas. Bonne chance.

----------------------------------

18h40

Les 2 hélicoptères s'étaient posés au milieu du désert Californien tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner. Curtis et Amanda avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils se sépareraient pour couvrir plus de terrain.

- Nous allons au Nord, annonça Amanda.

Ils ont fouillé, cherché, inspecté… Mise à par un relais téléphonique qui avait servis pour transférer l'appel de Templeton, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose. Du coté de Curtis, choux blanc aussi.

- Là j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Cette voix appartenait à Tony, qui se trouvait un peu plus long que Jack. Amanda leva la tête, elle écourta sa conversation avec la Cellule

- Nous allons continuer les recherches. Terminé.

Elle se dirigea vers Tony et balaya l'endroit qu'il montrait avec sa lampe torche: à cet endroit, le sable et la végétation ne semblaient pas naturel. Tony tapa deux ou trois fois du pied et un bruit creux se fit entendre

- Un galerie souterraine ?

- Ou une planque, renchérit Jack.

A tous les trois ils réussirent à ouvrir la trappe. Ils y pénétrèrent un par un grâce à une échelle situé sur leur droite; lorsque Tony toucha le sol, il regarda la trappe: ils devaient être au moins à une dizaine de mètres en dessous du sol. Amanda sauta a terre

- Michelle, nous avons pénétrer dans…. (elle se tourna vers les 2 hommes qui l'accompagnaient) dans quoi au fait ?

- On dirait un vieille base désaffectée.

Ils s'avancèrent sur leur garde. En effet, le sigle de USArmy était apposé sur le sol. Amanda consulta son PDA pour voir si cette base était recensé dans les données de la Cellule; rien

- Je suppose que c'est, enfin, c'était, une base secrète parce que je la trouva pas dans l'annuaire !

- L'USAF aimait bien dispersé quelques base souterraines comme celle-la dans les années 80, dit Jack. Mais elles ont fermé au fur et a mesure au profit de bases plus modernes et moins… enterrées.

- Même s'il existe toujours des bases secrètes…

Ils continuèrent leur inspection jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda s'exclame

- Décidément ce mec nous laisse des petits cailloux pour qu'on le retrouve !

Elle désigna les différentes feuilles gribouillés posées sur un bureau dans un pièce adjacente. Elle y pénétra aussitôt suivit par Tony et Jack quelque seconde plus tard.

À peine entrer, un petit « bip » se fit entendre

- D'où vient ce bip ?

Tony eut a peine le temps de tourner la tête et de voir un petit faisceaux laser quand… il se sentit projeter en arrière dans un l'énorme fracas d'une explosion. Il entendit aussi Amanda crier et sentit quelques chose de lourd lui dégringoler dessus. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Et encore une explosion... Vous voulez savoir se qu'il va se passer, non ? Aller, patience


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5

Recap: _Les divers indices recuillis menent en plein désert. Curtis, Jack, Tony, Amanda et 2 autres agents s'y rendent. Les 2 anciens agents, dirigés par Amanda découvre une planque souterraine, qui... explose_

Au même moment à la Cellule, alors que qu'ils écoutaient les pérégrinations des 2 équipes, l'explosion fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Tony ?… Amanda ?… Jack ? Fit Michelle d'une voix légèrement angoissée. Répondez …

Black out total.

- Curtis tout va bien de votre coté.

- Oui, on pense rentrer, on ne trouve rien à part du sable.

- Je crois que l'équipe numéro 2 à un problème radio, essayez de la contacter.

Curtis appela de son coté le trio, sans résultat

- Rien Michelle.

- Bon sang ! Chloé, ils ont pénétré dans un souterrain, est-ce que cela peut affecté les liaison radio ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, car notre matériel permet une écoute parfaite jusqu'à moins 100 mètres. Il y a juste le fait que ce fameux souterrain - qui n'est sur aucune carte - soit dans un matériaux bloquant le signal radio, mais…

Elle se tut sachant très bien que la suite de sa phrase pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle

- Mais quoi ?

- Nous avons put parfaitement leur conversation avec cet espèce de bruit, alors ce doute que mon hypothèse marche.

Michelle croisa les bras et hacha la tête. Pourquoi ce sentait-elle aussi angoissée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait craint la mort d'un agent, même celle de sa meilleure amie. Non, ça venait d'autre chose… Tony !

- Edgar, nettoyez-moi la bande, afin que nous puissions entendre plus clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais le son était déjà très…

Ils ne termina pas sa phrase, vu le regard noir que lui jetait Chloé.

- Chloé, utilise le satellite de détection thermique.

La jeune femme se mit au travail.

19h31

Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que l'équipe numéros deux ne donner plus de nouvelle. Michelle commençait à trouver le temps très long. Elle avait envoyé Curtis et ses hommes sur leur traces, mais chacune des équipes avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres sans donner précisément leur position.

- Chloé et ce satellite ça vient ?

- Désolée mais il faut que je le repositionne, et…

- C'est trop long !

Michelle se mit devant un des postes informatiques et se connecta elle même au réseau des satellites; en effet il fallait en repositionner un, et d'autres agences l'utiliser

_Zut !_

Elle entra quelques codes, et tenta de donner de nouveaux ordres à ce bijoux de technologie.

----------------------------------

19h27

Jack Bauer se réveilla avec peine, pensant qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve… Puis il revint à la réalité: le désert, la base souterraine l'explosion…

Il se leva en sursaut, dégageant de la poussière de plâtre tout autour de lui. Il sentit un filet tiède coulait le long de son front et toucha: il avait un entaille qui saigner. Il observa ce qui restait de la pièce où le trio se trouvait: des fils pendaient, le mur sud était presque tomber, des morceaux de plafond et plâtre étaient au sol ça et là.

- Amanda ? Tony ?

Il aperçu a quelques mètres de lui un corps… ou du moins des jambes… celles d'Amanda

- Amanda !

Il souleva le morceau de plâtre sur son thorax et écouta sa respiration: elle était saccadée. Puis il remarqua la tige de fer, d'environ 1,5 cm de diamètre dépassant d'une huitaine de centimètres dépassant de l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme. Il la secoua l égarement et elle se mit à tousser avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ?

L'air hébété, elle regarda autour d'elle et tentant de se relevé; une douleur lui vrilla le crâne et l'épaule. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le bout de fer ayant pris place dans son épaule.

- Je ne suis pas sure… (elle prit une profonde inspiration, et aidée par Jack s'assit en tailleur). Euh ça va… Cherches Tony !

Elle ne voulait pas le dire mais sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal. Jack chercha Tony dans le sillage où se trouvait Amanda, puis se souvint qu'il fut le dernier à pénétré dans la salle; le souffle de l'explosion dut le projetait plus loin. Il fit de grand pas vers l'arrière et découvrit l'ancien directeur, recroquevillé.

- Tony ? (il lui donne quelques claques) Tony, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse; un pouls faible

- … M

Il fit de la place autour de lui puis sentit son oreillette qui pendouillait. Il la remit sur son oreille

- La Cellule ? Ici Jack Bauer…

----------------------------------

Au même moment, à la CAT

- La Cellule ? Ici Jack Bauer…

Michelle leva la tête et accrocha une micro à son oreille

- Jack, c'est Michelle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Michelle ?

- Y a-t-il des blessés ?

- Chloé ? (Jack soupira n'entendent rien) Curtis, tu me reçois ?

- Chloé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, questionna Michelle

- Je n'en sais rien… la liaison semble être bonne… mais ne marcher que dans un sens.

- On l'entends mais pas lui ?

- On dirait oui.

L'actuelle directrice soupira, ravie d'entendre la voix de ses collègues et amis.

- Je veux des secours sur place et vite

----------------------------------

Jack comprit que ça ne servait à rien: la radio était morte. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, puisque la Cellule entendait tout.

- Tony réveille toi…

Il plaqua son oreille sur sa poitrine: il y avait des battement, mais faible. Il chercha autour de lui ce qui pourrait l'aider; pas grand chose à part des gravas.

- TONY ! Hurla Jack en lui mettant une claque retentissante

Après ça, ce dernier sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Jack ? Mais que s'était-il passé ?

- Une explosion, tu étais inconscient.

- Ce qui explique mon engourdissement. Où est Amanda ?

- Un peu plus loin, blessée à l'épaule.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Amanda.

- Tu es blessée…

- C'est loin du cœur…

Tony s'approcha d'elle et examina la blessure

- Il y a deux risques: soit on retire et tu risques de faire une hémorragie, soit on laisse et tu risques l'infection.

- Hum merci docteur pour votre diagnostique encourageant !

----------------------------------

A la Cellule, Michelle sourit en entendant la remarque d'Amanda

_Elle en perd pas une avec ses sarcasmes !_

----------------------------------

Amanda dit d'un ton résolu

- Enlève.

- Tu veux que je retire cette barre de fer de ton épaule ?

- Oui.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, aller, vous étes des hommes !

Tony se plaça derrière Amanda et lui tint le dos et l'épaule tandis que Jack empoigna fermement la tige.

- A trois, 1...

- Vas-y !

Il tira d'un coup sec et Amanda étouffa un cri de douleur. Jack lui banda le bras avec un morceaux de tissus et elle se cala pour ne pas bouger.

- Je suppose que la radio est HS ? Demanda Tony

- J'entends pas de bruit. Ça ne signifie pas quelle soit morte.

- Soit réaliste Jack, on est dans un souterrain, et il y a eu une explosion ! (il glissa au sol) Elle ne marche plus.

- Ben dis donc, remarqua Amanda, le moustique du pessimisme t'a piqué !

- Après tout ce qui a pu m'arriver, j'ai perdu tout intérêt pour l'optimisme !

Il baissa la tête replongeant des ses perpétuelles pensées: pourquoi avait-il était aussi bête ? Après son travail, son couple et sa vie étaient partis en éclats.

_Michelle…_

- Il est clair que sur certains points tu as carrément tout foiré !

- Amanda, le moustique de l'analyse humaine t'a piqué ?

- Non, je ne fais qu'un constat (Tony leva la tête vers elle la regardant comme si elle avait basculé dans la folie). Sois réaliste: si ne t'étais pas préoccupé de ta petite personne -et de ta bouteille de bière- après ta sortie de prison, tu n'aurais pas perdu Michelle.

Tony sentit la colère montait en lui: même si elle était un amie de Michelle elle dépassait les limites.

- Amanda, tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ni de ce que c'est, et comme tu le faisait à la Cellule, tu dépasses les bornes !

- C'est vrai… je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre mon travail pour la personne que j'aime, ou de me retrouver en prison, mais je suis sure d'une chose, si on aime une personne, on fais tout pour la garder prés de soi.

- Tout ça ne te regarde absolument en rien (la voix de Tony augmentait crescendo); toi et Michelle êtes amie, mais ça ne te donnes pas le droit de me juger.

Amanda, qu'on avait oublié de doter de patience et de courtoisie, s'énerva de plus belle et haussa le ton.

- En effet, ce qui ce passe chez vous ne me regarde pas,… (a ce moment elle explosa) mais quand TA femme arrive CHEZ moi à une heure du matin en pleurs, et qu'elle sanglote deux bonnes heures sur le canapé de MON salon, je pense que LA ce commence à me regarder !

Elle se tut quelques instants le temps de reprendre son souffle, et essayé de contrôler la douleur de son épaules: en colère, elle avait tendance à remuer les bras.

_Bon sang… maman, au secours !_

Tony lui était resté sur les mots « arrive à minuit en pleurs » et « sanglote deux bonnes heures ». Il supposait que c'était le jour de la grande dispute qui avait faillit viré au drame: il était presque 7 heures du soir, et Tony avait fais la cuisine pour faire plaisir à sa femme. À 21h30 elle n'était toujours pas à la maison, et n'avait pas appelé; il commencer à s'inquiété, et machinalement, il avait commencé à boire. Vers 23h40 elle était enfin rentré, et lui était éméché. Il avait déclenché les hostilité en lui faisant remarquer l'heure tardive, elle avait rétorquer que le travail à la Cellule était prenant et qu'il connaissait ça… une remarque en entraîna une autre et la dispute éclata. Mais cette fois, il s'en souviendrait toujours, Michelle s'était dirigé vers la porte en disant que s'il ne se calmer pas, il pourrait le faire dehors. Alors il fit la pire chose de sa vit: il saisit un bouteille vide qui traînait à portée de sa main et la lança de rage à travers la pièce; elle se fracassant sur la porte, juste derrière Michelle. Celle-ci avait fermer les yeux pour ter les éclats de verres, et quand elle les rouvrit, de la tristesse et de la colère se mêlèrent à son regard d'habitude si doux. Elle le regarda, et sortit en claquant la porte.

Tony se prit la tête entre ses mains _elle a raison j'ai tout foiré_. Puis il la releva penaud

- Je … je ne savais pas.

- Évidement que tu ne savais pas, tu es passé maître dans l'art de faire l'autruche.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Jack l'implorant de lui venir en aide ou cherchant à savoir s'il lui aussi allait en rajouté une couche.

- Amanda, tu le dis souvent, la patience n'est pas ta meilleure amie, mais tu devrais te calmer.

- Jack je t'en pris, on va pas tourné autour du pot 107 ans ! Son retour cette après-midi à la Cellule, une sorte de malaise diffus s'est installé. Je préfère être rude et dire ce que je pense avant que la situation ne vire au chaos psychologique; on pas forcément envie de ramasser notre directrice à la petite cuillère !

- Je voudrais savoir: toi qui est si proche d'elle, est-elle heureuse ?

- Vois ça avec Michelle.

- Mais…

- Vois ça avec Michelle ! Les choses sont claires Tony, tu es encore amoureux d'elle et elle de toi… C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir

- Oui je l'aime toujours, mais elle a refait sa vie, et son bonheur et tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Elle a refait sa… (Amanda ne comprenait pas, puis elle se souvint de Chris et soupira) c'est bien ce que je disais: une véritable autruche !

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là… Ca fait des mois que je ne lui ai pas parler.

- Mais enfin, Tony, je sais bien que l'inconscient n'a pas forcément envie de tout savoir, mais ce gamin tu l'as vu, tu as même passé quelques minutes avec lui…

- Et alors ? Oui, il ressemble à sa mère.

Cette fois excédée, Amanda se leva, quitte à avoir mal.

- Mais enfin, Michelle était enceinte de presque 6 mois quand elle a signé les papiers du divorce !

----------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila une nouvelle infos !! Tony aime encore Michelle, c'est sur... Toutefois, les sentiments passent apres le terrorisme. Suite bientot


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6

Recap_: Jack, Tony et Amanda vont bien, et les révélations se bousculent... Tony serait le père de Chris Dessler_

Michelle écouta les dernières paroles d'Amanda et sentit tout à coup tous les regards converger sur elle.

Reste calme, tu ne voulais pas déballer ta vie privée en publique, mais au moins maintenant il savait d'où vient Chris.

En effet, Chris était le fils de Tony Almeida.

Michelle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte seulement 2 ou 3 semaines après la dispute où elle avait claqué la porte pour se réfugier chez son amie. D'ailleurs, après son retour le lendemain matin, elle avait trouver son mari assis face à la porte d'entrée les yeux bouffis comme s'il avait veillé toute la nuit. Elle en lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée. Après l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle avait décidément qu'il fallait qu'elle essaye de comprendre Tony. Mais après presque un mois, la situation était toujours la même: lui vautrer sur le canapé en train de broyer du noir, elle cherchant à l'aider mais se faisant souvent rejeter. Elle en eu marre de cette situation. Elle fit sa demande de divorce alors qu'elle était enceinte d'environ 15 semaines, sous les protestations d'Amanda qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit au principal concerner.

Un voix la fit sortir de ses pensée, celle de Curtis.

- Michelle, je crois qu'on a repéré la trappe qu'ils ont emprunté.

- C'est bien Curtis, continuez.

----------------------------------

Tony lui n'en crut pas ses oreilles

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui, je veux dire ça ! Et maintenant elle va me laminer et m'écorcher vive parce que j'ai trahit son secret.

Il leva la tête vers Jack qui ajouta.

- C'est pour ça que même avant d'avoir signer les papiers, elle a quitté la Cellule pour la Division, mais elle est revenu par la suite avait un grade supérieur et est devenue directrice.

- Tu étais au courant aussi ?

- Seulement les grandes lignes.

Un peu calmée, et voyant Tony complètement déboussoler, Amanda ajouta d'une voix douce:

- Tony, je ne voulais pas de le dire comme ça, je suis désolée, et je doute que Michelle est réellement prévu que son petit bout soit enlevé par un abruti de terroriste à la noix, mais tu es le père de Chris. Pour le reste, vois avec elle.

- Dites les enfants, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais il faudrait peut-être essayer de sortir d'ici.

- …

Jack sourit , pendant la petite dispute entre Amanda et Tony, il avait chercher à déblayer le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunter pour arriver mais sans résultats.

Tony s'avança vers les pièces voisines

- Si s'était une bases militaires, il y a plusieurs sorties pour un même secteur.

- Jack ?…

- Curtis ?

- Oui, on vous a enfin trouvé !

- Le passage est bloqué, annonça Tony. Mais avec vous de l'autre coté on pourrait y arriver.

Les cinq hommes -oui, parce qu'Amanda avait été déclaré ''blessé ne pouvant aider'', ce qu'elle détestait- commencèrent à déblayer les décombre. Tout en faisant ça, Tony ne cessait de tourner et retourner les révélations fracassantes qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que Michelle avait pu lui cacher un truc pareil ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle, et très vite.

Après presque vingt minutes d'efforts, les deux groupes parvinrent enfin à tout déblayer. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin qu'à l'aller et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, et il faisait nuit.

Tony, Jack et Amanda se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ambulance qui les attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Agent Manning, nous devons les emmené à l'hôpital, expliqua l'un des ambulancier. Selon eux, ils se sont retrouver coincé sous des décombres, et il y a un fort risque d'hémorragie interne. De plus un de vos agents est blessé…

- Ok, je préviens la Cellule.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient pris par le temps, la décision médicale ne pouvait pas, cette fois-ci, être contestée, et le trio le savait.

----------------------------------

20h19

Pendant que l'ambulance se dirigé vers l'hôpital fédéral, la Cellule était en ébullition: il y avait eu une nouvelle explosion dans une rame 15 minutes plus tôt. Michelle était aux téléphone avec les secours

- Alors combien de victimes ?

- Pour le moment, 2 morts et 14 blessés…

- Je vous envois mes meilleurs agents.

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Curtis: elle savait que Tony et les autres étaient sains et saufs, et maintenant elle avait besoin de mobiliser les troupes.

- Manning ?

- Curtis, c'est Michelle. Je veux que votre équipe aille sur les lieux de l'attentat. Avez-vous trouver des choses intéressants ?

- Amanda, Jack et Tony ou trouvé un GPS qui a résister à l'explosion. Je viens de l'allumer et j'ai une adresse.

- Très bien. Vous irez à cette adresse avec une équipe des force spécial, et vos acolytes iront examiner l'explosion. Recueillez tout les indices que vous pourrez.

- Bien reçu. Et pour l'analyse du matériel numérique, ça donne quoi ?

- Pour le moment Edgar fait chou blanc: c'est le genre de matériel qui équipe dans la plupart des maison…

- D'accord… Michelle, Jack, Tony et Amanda sont transférer à l'hôpital fédéral.

- Je sais (une pause) merci.

Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone. Elle pestait intérieurement: la Cellule n'avait pas été assez efficace pour débusquer Templeton et empêcher un nouvel attentat.

- La poise !

Elle s'était laissée accaparer par les événements et avait laissé ses pensées filer vers Tony. Du coup elle n'avait pas réagit correctement à la situation, ce qui tendait à prouver que Tony dans sa vie, dérégler tout… du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'obligea à penser.

- Michelle , un appel sur la ligne 8.

- Je le prends (elle appuya sur le combiné) Michelle Dessler ?

- Que pensez-vous de ma motivation ?

- Templeton…

----------------------------------

Curtis venait juste d'arriver à l'adresse indiquée sur le GPS. Il s'agissait d'un société d'assurance.

Ils se mirent en position et au signal de Curtis, pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse.

----------------------------------

- Ravi d'entendre, Melle Dessler, que vous vous préoccupez toujours de moi… J'ai été très gentil avec vous.

- Gentil ? Vous venez de commettre des meurtres.

- Et encore il y aurait plus de victimes si je ne vous avais pas laissé du temps en plus. Maintenant ça suffit, je veux mon argent !

- Le Président n'a aucune intention de traiter avec un terroriste alors un meurtrier, n'y pensez même pas.

- C'est bien dommage car vous aurez d'autres morts sur la conscience. Tout ce que je veux c'est prendre ma retraite.

- Vous l'a prendrez en prison.

- Vous essayé de gagner du temps pour tenter de me localiser n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Chloé, qui faisait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire, se retourna vers Michelle qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Vous ne connaissez pas les bijoux de technologie que nous possédons

- Si ça vous amuse, je…

Une autre voix se fit entendre. Michelle leva les yeux vers Chloé qui haussa les épaules.

- Alors comme ça on téléphone ?

Michelle reconnut cette voix: Curtis !

----------------------------------

Curtis et les agents des forces spéciales se déployèrent en silence. Arme au poing, Curtis pénétra dans la pièce la plus reculée du bâtiment. Un homme était installé sur un fauteuil, au téléphone, regardant la télévision qui était la seule source de lumière. Il alluma le plafonnier

- Alors comme ça on téléphone .

L'homme -c'était bien Templeton - le regarda avec effroi et lâcha son téléphone. Curtis saisie sa radio

- Jackson, Blake, venez… je suis dans la rue face à l'entrée du métro.

Les 2 agents arrivèrent et Jackson menotta Templeton. Curtis appela la Cellule

- Michelle c'est Curtis. Je l'ai; Templeton est juste devant moi ! Il était à l'adresse trouvée dans le désert !

- Toutes mes félicitations. Ramenez cet individu à la Cellule !

Curtis menotta Templeton et le fit monter dans sa voiture. Ils prirent la direction de la Cellule laissant le nettoyage au FS. Arrivés à la Cellule ils furent escortés par quatre agents de sécurité. Curtis conduit le terroriste en salle d'interrogatoire avant de retrouvé Michelle dans la salle d'observation.

- Bien joué Curtis !

- Merci, mais sans la découverte de la base souterraine par Amanda, Jack et Tony nous n'aurions pas obtenu le GPS

Michelle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant à travers la vitre sans teint.

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital prendre de leurs nouvelles.

- Je ne vais pas quitter mon poste maintenant !

- Le plus dur est fait, et nous avons arrêter le terroriste. Votre présence n'est pas indispensable pendant quelques heures… et puis, l'air de la Cellule ne doit pas être très bon pour un petit garçon. Je m'occupe de tout

- Merci.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers son bureau; Chris dormait toujours. Elle avait appelé la Division pour les prévenir que la menace était écartée, donc elle prit sa veste, son sac et sortit ses clés de voiture. Elle prit Chris précieusement dans ses bras et partit prendre l'ascenseur.

Arrivée sur le parking elle ouvrit sa voiture et plaça Chris dans son siège bébé. Elle sourit: il pouvait y avoir un orage, il ne se réveillerait pas !

Elle monta et prit place devant le volant et attendit quelques minutes le temps de réfléchir calmement. Elle avait cacher à Tony qu'il était père pendant 3 ans ½, et maintenant qu'il était au courant, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Intellectuellement, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème: Tony pourrait voir son fils quand il le voudrait mais émotionnellement… c'était autre chose. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et Michelle ne chercha pas a les retenir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle sentait que cela la soulageait d'un poids. C'était peut-être la tension accumulée durant la journée, le stress d'avoir revu Tony et de l'avoir cru gravement blessé…

Aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, ses larmes cessèrent de coulées: Michelle comprit que toute la peine et le chagrin qu'elle dissimulait venaient de ressurgir en quelque minutes. Tout tournait autour de Tony Almeida, et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les ''coïncidences '' qui surgissaient; elle devait voir son ex-mari, elle le savait, elle l'aimait toujours.

----------------------------------------------------------------

C'est pas beau l'amour ? Les retrouvailles se passeront au chapitre suivant !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7

Recap_: Templeton a été mis hors d'état de nuire, et Michelle sait une chose: elle aime toujours Tony et elle est prete à le lui dire_

20h38

Un homme visiblement inquiet pénétra dans l'hôpital fédéral de Los Angeles et se dirigea vers le standard

- Bonsoir Mme, pourrais-je savoir quelle est la chambre d'Amanda Spencer ?

- Vous étes un membres de sa famille ?

- Oui je suis son mari, Simon Spencer (il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste). Voici mes papiers d'identités…

La standardiste vérifia les personnes habilitées a visiter cet agent.

- Par mesure de sécurité, pourrai-je connaître votre profession ?

- Je suis professeur de biologie au collège du centre.

- Vous pouvez y aller, chambre 204.

Il trouva rapidement la chambre. Amanda avait le bras en écharpe, un pansement sur la joue, un hématome sur le front, et une mine très fatiguée.

- Tu sais que je déteste que tu me fasses une peur pareille, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Simon… tu sais bien que c'est mon métier. Et puis je t'ai prévenue que j'avais pris un abonnement ici !

- Je sais, mais je ne me ferai jamais au coup de fil disant « monsieur Spencer, vous faites parti des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence ». C'était quoi aujourd'hui ? Ça avait un rapport avec le bus dont ils ont parlé aux infos ?

- Oui… un abruti a fait pété un bus, puis il a fait pété sa maison alors qu'on été sur le point de l'investir, il a fait kidnapper Chris, ensuite, Tony, Jack et moi avons faillit finir ensevelis dans une base souterraine en plein désert, a cause, je te le donne dans le mille… d'une explosion, ce qui nous a tous fait atterrir ici…

- Oula, ralentit ! Que font Tony et Jack dans ton histoire ? Aux dernières nouvelles ils ont quitté leur travail.

- Oui et leur ancien travail les a... (elle s'interrompit en voyant dans le couloir une silhouette amie dans le couloir: Michelle) les a rattrapé…

Elle continua ses explications afin d'atténuer les inquiétudes de son cher et tendre.

Michelle était arrivée quelques minutes après Simon et se dirigea vers le standard, y passa quelques instant et monta salle 206 ou se trouver Tony Almeida, Chris dans les bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle passa devant la chambre d'Amanda sans y prêtait attention. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre, elle inspira profondément. Elle frappa et entra. Le médecin était présent, tandis que Tony remettait sa chemise. Aucun des deux hommes l'entendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise

- Bonsoir Docteur.

Le médecin se retourna: il s'agissait du même docteur qui avait opérer Tony lorsqu'il fut blessé au cou quelques années plus tôt, et qui s'occupait régulièrement des agents de la Cellule. Comme Michelle venait voir ses collègues aliter il la reconnu tout de suite. Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête

- Mlle Dessler. (il se tourna vers Tony) D'ici quelques jours vous vous sentirait de nouveau comme neuf. Bonsoir.

Il sortit. Tony s'était retourné en entendant Michelle et avait retenu son souffle, car il ne pensait pas la voir ici, et accompagnée !

Un silence gêné empli la pièce pendant qu'il terminait de se rhabiller.

- Tony… je… suis contente que tu ailles bien, on, enfin je me suis beaucoup inquiéter.

- Merci. Mais c'est Amanda qui a le plus pris aujourd'hui.

- Oh, elle est forte et elle n'en ai pas a sa première fois à l'hôpital.

Il hocha la tête. Michelle déposa Chris sur une chaise pas tout a fait réveillé, et se gifla mentalement mais pourquoi je parle d'Amanda !

- Tony je suis désolée pour ce qui a pu se passé entre nous, pour les disputes, pour t'avoir cacher l'existence de Chris.

- Non, tu n'as pas a t'excuser… c'est moi qui n'ai pas su te retenir. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux tout les jours. Je t'aime Michelle. Et je comprends pourquoi tu es partie.

Michelle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes mais elle se maîtrisa.

- C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas fait vivre des moments agréables ! Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu parlait de tout recommencer ?

- Euh, oui…

- Parce que moi 'ai envie de faire table rase du passé et de redémarrer notre vie de couple, là où elle est restée, au moment où on t'a passé les menottes, avec un détails en plus… (elle désigna Chris du menton)… lui.

Alors que Tony allait parler, Michelle enchaîna

- Je ne t'ai pas parlait de ma grossesse, parce que la situation était catastrophique à l'époque, et je ne voulais pas élever un enfant dans des conditions de disputes incessantes. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte juste pendant la période où nous avions tenter de chercher les problèmes et de les résoudre. Je te l'aurais dés que je pensais nos problèmes réglés, mais… la situation s'est envenimée et j'ai préférée demander le divorce et changer d'air. Amanda a raison: tu t'ai comporté comme je dernier des imbécile, mais je n'ai pas aider les choses !

Tony fit un sourire en coin et prit la main de Michelle.

- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. C'était avant qu'Amanda me parle de ton… notre fils. Michelle, je t'aime plus que tout, et je veux te retrouver. C'est la Cellule qui nous a séparé, et je pense que l'on pourrait s'en éloigner…

- Tu voudrais que je laisse tomber ce que j'ai mis 10 ans à atteindre ?

- Michelle, la Cellule Anti Terroriste peut très bien se passée de nous.

- Je veux bien faire des concessions, mais je ne veux pas tout lâcher du jour au lendemain. Je sais que nous avons chacun des diplômes nous permettant de trouver un travail correct, mais la Cellule est tout ce que je connais, et j'adore mon métier même s'il est prenant…

Il lui caressa la joue.

- Je comprends ton point de vue et je le respecte, mais promet-moi d'y réfléchir. Pour moi

- Je peux nommer un directeur adjoint qui pourrait prendre le relais et ainsi réguler mes horaires mais je ne me sens pas prête à quitter la Cellule. Pour le moment.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Une fois le baiser terminé, Tony prit Michelle dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

- Tony, tu m'as tellement manquer, et il m'a fallu trois ans, Amanda et une base souterraine pour que je l'avoue à moi même.

- Tu as oublié le terroriste ! (puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire il relâcha son étreinte pour l'observé) Mais comment es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est dit dans le désert ?

- Suite à l'explosion, vos micros sont restés ouvert dans notre sens: nous entendions tout ce que vous disiez mais vous ne nous entendiez pas.

- Maman ?…

Michelle essuya la larmes (de joie) et se retourna vers le petit garçon brun, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Alors mon petit prince ? Tu vas bien ?

Il hocha la tête encore ensoleillé. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers Tony.

- Chris, je te présente, ton papa. Tony, voici Chris Jason.

Tony s'accroupit devant lui

- Salut bonhomme !

Il le prit dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers a la sortit. Tony tenait Chris d'un coté, et la main de Michelle de l'autre.

De nouveau Michelle passa devant la chambre de son amie Amanda et cette fois jeta un coup d'œil: Simon était présent. Amanda la vit, lui sourit lui faisant un signe de sa main valide.

Michelle sourit a son tour, tournant la tête vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et aimerait toujours, et le fruit de cet amour. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison.

----------------------------------

Deux semaines plus tard, 10h07.

- 'Y a des gros poissons plus grand que moi dans la mer ?

Michelle rit à la question de Chris.

Ils étaient sur la plage et le petit s'interrogeait sur la taille de la mer. Il faisait doux ce jour là, et la brise marine était vivifiante

- Oui et même des plus gros que moi !

- Voire encore plus gros qu'un camion, ajouta Tony.

Chris le regarda ébahit, puis lâcha la main de sa mère pour courir après les oiseaux.

- Chris fait attention !

Elle se remit à rire. Tony l'imita aussitôt. Il la tenait par la taille depuis leur arrivée sur la plage. Avec Chris, ils ressemblaient à une famille heureuse.

- Je trouve qu'il tient beaucoup de toi.

- Bien sur, Tony, il tient son intelligence et sa perspicacité de moi, sa turbulence… de toi !

- Ah bon ! Tu me trouves turbulent !

- C'est du moins comme ça que je t'imagine, enfant !

Elle l'embrassa. Une semaine après les actes d'Howard Templeton, et les révélations personnelles qui avait secouée la vie de Michelle, celle-ci avait décidé de prendre une dizaines de jours de congés, afin de se remettre en question, et d'aider Tony a emménager chez elle. Chris n'avait vu aucun inconvénients à cette nouvelle situation, dotant plus exciter que quelques semaines plus tard il fêterait ses 3 ans et pourrait présenter à tous ses copains son super papa.

- Moi turbulent ?!

Tony lâcha Michelle et courut vers Chris pour jouer avec lui. Elle éclata de nouveau de rire et alla s'asseoir: ces 2 hommes l'épuisaient. Elle resta là quelques minutes à les observer: elle se sentait vivante comme du temps où Tony et elle étaient mariés. Non pas que Chris n'était rien, au contraire, il était sa joie de vivre, sa bouffée d'air, mais avec Tony pour compléter le tableau, le bonheur était parfait.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Tony qui l'avait entendu tourna la tête vers elle s'interrogeant.

Michelle l'ouvrit et remarqua que c'était un message d'Amanda: « Tu as intérêt à ce que je sois invitée à votre mariage !… Bises, Amanda ». Elle sourit; décidément, son amie arrivait toujours à s'immiscer là où personne ne l'attendait ! Tony courut vers elle est s'accroupit

- Un problème ?

- Non, aucun !

Elle se leva, prit la main de Tony et ils rejoignèrent leur fils.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tout est bien qui finit bien ? Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
